


Like That James Blunt Song

by jjajjangmyeow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ex-boyfriend is getting married, Lee Minhyuk's beauty, M/M, Singer Yoo Kihyun, What-If, Yoo Kihyun's voice, painful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjangmyeow/pseuds/jjajjangmyeow
Summary: He wasn't supposed to sing this song. But he saw him again. So, here goes nothing.





	Like That James Blunt Song

**Author's Note:**

> \---james blunt who hurt u---  
\---y u hurt me---  
\---hope u enjoy this mess mah fren---

_My life is brilliant._

Kihyun stepped out of the van, bringing his guitar case with him. A black mask covered half his face but did little to stop people from recognizing him. His unique eyes and his charming aura were hard to miss; those were only two of the reasons why he became one of the country's most famous singers. His manager walked in front of him, politely asking the people to refrain from taking pictures.

Kihyun was doing a surprise performance. 

_My love is pure._

It was the first day of spring and a lot of people were having picnics beside the Han River, enjoying the cool breeze and the soothing sunset. Kids were running around, making new friends as they played along the riverbank. Parents watched them from afar, warm smiles spread across their faces. Couples were showing their endless affection towards each other, giggling and talking about nothing and everything.

Kihyun stepped up on the empty platform; the kids who were playing on it gasped when they saw him. Kihyun put a finger against his lips and smiled at the kids, signalling them to be quiet. The little beans giggled at his gesture and nodded, flopping down on the space beside him. He sat on the chair and moved closer to the mic. 

His fingers plucked his guitar strings---a familiar melody rang through the speakers. People immediately turned to see who it was---within seconds, screams of Kihyun's name rang through the park. The crowd's reaction brought a smile to Kihyun's soft features as he greeted them, dedicating his first song to the couples who were there. Some people moved closer to the platform, leaving about a 3-feet space between them and the singer; they happily came closer when Kihyun told them to.

Kihyun's angelic voice reached the crowd's ears, making the first day of spring even more magical. People sang along with him; even the kids who barely understood what romance was, sang.

The singer's eyes swept through the crowd, making girls’ hearts flutter when his eyes met theirs. The melody he sang was like a spell casted on them. 

But the spell came to a halt---a very short one. The people didn't notice, but Kihyun did. 

_I saw an angel---of that I'm sure. _

His gaze landed on the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. 

Breathtaking. 

_You're beautiful. _

Just beneath those dazzling eyes were red cheeks that put full-bloom roses to shame. 

Breathtakingly beautiful.

_You're beautiful. _

Kihyun's gaze landed on the plump lips that flashed a warm smile. 

He was breathtakingly beautiful.

_You're beautiful, it's true._

Kihyun continued singing as if nothing happened. It was that man. 

That breathtakingly beautiful man. 

His first song ended and the people applauded. They chanted for him to sing some more and he obliged, a smile plastered on his face.

_I saw your face in a crowded place._

He didn't want to, but Kihyun found himself staring at the man. For a moment, their gazes met and something sparked inside him. Kihyun's fingers subconsciously ran over the strings, playing some very familiar chords---one he knew by heart. He played an old tune and and watched as that man's beautiful face softened with melancholy. 

Kihyun had never sung this song before and the people were surprised to hear it; nonetheless, his voice still spoke to their hearts. Amidst the clueless admiration, it was only Kihyun and that man who understood what that song was. 

There was no smile on the man's face but Kihyun knew what kind of joy the song brought to him. 

Well, at the very least, he knew it used to bring pure joy---back when they were in college, when they couldn't take their eyes off each other; back when their feet would get tangled as they cuddled, when sloppy kisses were even better than lustful ones; back when they would stay awake till morning just to talk about their dreams; back when Kihyun would grab his guitar and sing this song for him in their messy dorm room. It was during those times that this song brought nothing but joy to them.

But in this moment, Kihyun knew it brought pain too. The beautiful memories the song brought back were a bittersweet taste that stung his mouth.

Kihyun sang the first lines; he could see the man sighing softly. He continued singing and saw the man's lips move as he sang along silently. That man knew the words more than Kihyun did---he always has. But Kihyun learned it for him. Kihyun remembered the last time he sang it for him---it was with a promise that the next time would be on stage where he was a famous singer dedicating it to that man in the audience. 

Funny how life messes up your plans---how _you_ mess up your plans. 

_And I don't know what to do._

The singer's heavenly voice quaked a little. It was too little for the people to notice but it was enough for the man to look at him with confusion; Kihyun's voice never faltered. But when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was placed on his shoulder, the man understood why---why Kihyun's perfect voice cracked a little. 

Kihyun had heard about it from their friends. He knew at some point that the man would find another one to love; he never expected him to wait for him but he had to admit---he hoped there was still a chance.

He told his friends he was ready to see him with someone else. His friends didn't buy it, neither did he, but he figured he could fake it until his lie became the truth.

He thought he could, but he was wrong. 

Kihyun watched as the new man whispered into that man's ear, probably to say that the famous singer was singing his favorite song, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He used to be the one who did that. But now he was singing on stage, and that man was in another's arms. 

Not that it was the man's fault. 

He chose to prioritize his career and this is where it led him---where it led them. He was up on stage, doing what he loved most, watching the one he loved most melt into someone else's embrace. 

_Cause I'll never be with you._

Kihyun averted his gaze and continued to sing a couple more songs before bidding the crowd goodbye. The kids who were sitting beside him asked for some pictures and he granted their wish, giving each one a tight bear hug. 

A part of him hoped that he wouldn't run into that man but a part of him wanted to. Just to feel his presence again for a little bit---to look at his beautiful face one last time.

He stepped off the platform and headed into the tent behind it, sitting down on the chair as he waited for his manager. The tent flap opened and Kihyun's manager called him out. The singer hurriedly stepped out, following his manager but his feet suddenly froze in place. 

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face;_

It was that man. 

_When she thought up that I should be with you. _

“Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun heard himself say. 

The warm afternoon sun lit half of Minhyuk's face. His brown locks reflected the golden light and so did his eyes. His red cheeks now seemed to be tinted with orange---it would put fresh oranges to shame. A small wave of his hand greeted Kihyun.

Minhyuk smiled warmly at him and Kihyun asked his manager if they could talk in private. His manager nodded, reminding him not to take too long. 

Minhyuk's gaze returned to Kihyun after the manager left. 

“Hey.”

His voice was like music to Kihyun's ears. 

“You did really great up there,” Minhyuk said, playing with the hem of his sleeves, waiting for a reply.

“Thank you,” Kihyun replied, his eyes never leaving Minhyuk's face. “Was that your boyfriend?”

His question made Minhyuk raise his head. He hesitated for a moment and answered. 

“Ah, Hoseok," he gently answered. He hesitated for a while before adding something. 

"Fiancé, actually.”

Kihyun's eyes moved to Minhyuk's finger, where a silver band rested perfectly against his skin.

“Am I invited?” he half-joked. His heart was in pain but he knew this was what Minhyuk deserved. 

A slight hint of worry flashed across Minhyuk's soft features. He only came here to congratulate Kihyun but now here he was, inviting his ex to his wedding. Not that he didn't want to. Kihyun was always going to have a special place in his heart. He was the one who first showed him what love felt like, after all. 

“Do you want to come?” he asked back. He didn't want to force anything on to Kihyun.

A warm smile spread across Kihyun's face as he nodded. He was in pain but the joy he felt was greater than the stinging slash across his heart. He loved Minhyuk, he really did. And knowing that he was going to spend the rest of his life with a man who treated him well, even if it wasn't him, was enough for Kihyun.

“I'll sing you a song as a gift,” he promised. 

Minhyuk chuckled and nodded, accepting his promise.

Kihyun's hands reached for Minhyuk's; he gripped it tightly, smiling at the man before him. 

“I'm happy for you,” he assured Minhyuk. “I really am.” 

Minhyuk smiled back at him and did what he knew Kihyun wanted to do but couldn't. He pulled the singer in and hugged him tightly. 

“You know I'm forever gonna be your number one fan, right?” he asked, a layer of melancholy coated his words. He knew Kihyun was chasing after his dreams and as painful as it was, he understood why Kihyun had to leave. But that never changed how much he believed in Kihyun. 

Kihyun hummed in reply and melted into his embrace. He underestimated how much be missed basking in Minhyuk's warmth. He hugged him even tighter when he realized that this might be the last time he could hold him in his arms. 

They pulled back after a while and Kihyun caught a glimpse of Minhyuk's fiancé from afar; they both nodded in acknowledgment.

_But it's time to face the truth._

“He's waiting for you,” Kihyun whispered gently, looking into Minhyuk's eyes. 

Minhyuk bid him goodbye. Their hands slowly let go as Minhyuk walked away---and as he walked into the sunset with his future, Kihyun's eyes never left the man.

_I will never be with you. _

That breathtakingly beautiful man.

**Author's Note:**

> \---if u found dis sad---  
\---blame this on the following---  
\---the radio for playing this song waaaaay too many times---  
\---lee minhyuk's beauty---  
\---yoo kihyun's voice---  
\---lee hoseok's perfectness---
> 
> \---comments and kudos are v v v v v much appreciated---


End file.
